


《小雏菊》 9

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《小雏菊》 9

高度紧张的李东海被突然出现的曺圭贤吓了一跳，他身体一抖，持续震动的跳蛋贴在敏感的肠壁上激起一阵激爽的快感。

李东海努力使自己看上去毫无异样，对曺圭贤艰难的笑了笑：“……早，圭贤。”

“你终于来上学了！”

曺圭贤开心的笑起来，他很想念李东海，过去一周一直盯着身边的空位发呆，他也不知道自己为什么对李东海如此上心，那人不在他心里空落落的，对任何事都提不起兴趣。

他想抱抱李东海，下一秒便揽住了李东海的身体，下巴放在他的肩膀上耍赖的蹭了蹭：

“为什么不让我去看你啊？我可以给你讲笑话陪你打游戏呀，脚还疼吗？要不要我扶你？”

如果放在之前，李东海对曺圭贤的搂搂抱抱不以为然还会给予回应。可是现在，他眼前闪过的全是自己被哥哥压在床上翘起屁股，小穴被塞入一枚枚冰块的画面，曺圭贤的怀抱温暖柔软，李东海的全身都敏感无比经不起触碰，他手忙脚乱的推开曺圭贤，生怕自己发出难堪的声音。

“我跟哥哥一起外出了，昨天才回来，所以……没有接到你的电话。”

“我的脚已经好多了，谢谢你的关心。”

他不好意思的解释，心中对热情善良的同桌产生了些许歉意，压根不知道曺圭贤心里的真实想法。

“哦……你跟你哥的关系，还真是好啊。”

提起他的哥哥，曺圭贤别扭的笑了下，李赫宰将李东海横抱在怀里占有欲十足的样子让他心中酸酸的有些吃味，潜意识里对那人产生了莫名的敌意。匆匆一面后，回到家他反复琢磨李赫宰对自己冷漠甚至可以说有些苛刻的态度，他莫名其妙，按道理说自己送他弟弟回家不该得到感谢吗？为什么那人眼睛里迸射出的狠光像是要把自己戳穿？

还有他看李东海的眼神……那种火辣、灼热、侵略性极强的眼神根本不像是在看弟弟，而是……而是像什么呢？曺圭贤感到熟悉却又想破了脑袋都没想起来。

不过能见到李东海他真的很开心，他大笑着箍住李东海的腰将人抱起，几步走进教室把他放在座位上，李东海惊呼一声就要挣扎，可一挣扎体内的跳蛋就会移动位置刺激到其它的脆弱点。

“怎么啦东海？你……是不是不舒服？”

曺圭贤这才注意到李东海脸上不自然的红晕，他靠近李东海认真盯着他的眼睛，李东海在课桌下夹紧双腿，阵阵酸软从后穴涌起，他咬紧下唇眼神闪躲，看上去清纯可爱惹人怜，湿漉漉的眼睛让曺圭贤心里泛起异样的情愫，一时之间竟看入了迷。

李东海见他缓缓靠近快要挨上自己才羞涩的别过头，曺圭贤身上特有的少年气息干净的不加掩饰，在跳蛋的作用下他的五感被放大，曺圭贤的暧昧的行为让他更加不知所措。

正好这时上课铃响，两人收起混乱的思绪迎接老师的到来。

一上午的时间如此漫长，体内的跳蛋一刻不停的震动，酥麻酸软的感觉让他每一秒都在体验极致的快乐，他好想哥哥在身边摸摸他抱抱他，缓解一下他的痛苦和空虚，可是在课堂上他根本不敢发出一点声音，他忍得辛苦只能压抑住呻吟装作若无其事的样子回应曺圭贤的关心。

好舒服……嗯……突然变快了……

体内的跳蛋突然提高强度，肠肉争先恐后的贴紧震源享受这份隐秘的快乐，李东海甚至感受到了后穴的蠕动，它又饥渴又贪婪，想要每一寸软肉都痉挛着享受激爽的高潮。

到了……就要到了……

李东海歪了身子，让跳蛋抵住最令他快乐的那点持续震动磨蹭，前端早已硬邦邦的鼓成一团，他闭上眼睛咬紧下唇，噬骨的快感传遍他的全身侵蚀着他的理智，他爽的头皮发麻浑身颤抖，丝丝湿意染湿内裤，下一秒他猛地一阵抽搐，高潮着射出来了。

“东海你怎么了？”

曺圭贤愣愣的看着他，李东海的样子十分怪异，脸蛋红到不正常嘴唇都在哆嗦，李东海在欲浪的顶端飘飘欲仙，过了好久才回过神懒懒的瞟了他一眼，舔了舔嘴唇道：

“没事，我只是……有点热而已。”

午休时间，逗留在学校的学生寥寥无几，教学楼顶层尽头的洗手间里，正传出细微的难耐的喘息声。

李东海眼角通红，失神的靠在隔板上望着天花板，他一手捂住嘴巴阻止自己发出淫荡的叫声，另一只手褪下校裤伸进早已濡湿的内裤里，内裤里晶莹的黏液黏在李东海的大腿上，精液混着透明肠液将李东海的屁股打湿。上午，他当着老师和全班同学的面在座位上被迫迎来后穴深处一次又一次的抽搐与高潮，从小腹和尾椎爬上来的销魂滋味让他爽的快要晕过去，他记不清自己射了几次，到后来，小穴被跳蛋震得麻木已经体会不到快感，只是遵循生理本能不断流出淫荡的液体。

“唔……哥哥……”

李东海情不自禁叫出李赫宰的名字，颤抖的手拉住穴口的电线想抽出跳蛋，他实在坚持不下去了，即使是哥哥对他的警告他也再无坚持下去的力气，持续一上午的折磨让他飘飘欲仙的同时又精疲力尽，再这样下去他一定会在全班同学面前高潮着哭出来。

他轻轻一动，抵在花心的跳蛋在肠液的润滑下毫不费力的向穴口退去，肉穴里早就变得湿滑松软，跳蛋震动着来到其它敏感点上，肠壁早已经不起一点刺激，轻轻蹭过便引来一阵颤栗，层层软肉蠕动着将跳蛋夹得更紧，李东海的腿根和小腹不断的抽搐颤抖，再次袭来的快感爽得他两眼翻白大脑眩晕，疲软的阴茎再次射出一小股稀薄的精水。

“嗯啊……”

他根本顾不上自己身处何处，手下一使劲拉出跳蛋，后穴里被堵住的淫液也随之流出顺着他的大腿往下滴，李东海大口喘气浑身发软，清纯的脸蛋上挂着被情欲熏染到失去神智的媚态，如果现在李赫宰在他身边，一定会被弟弟这幅模样勾引的理智全无，褪下裤子扶枪上阵。

李东海盯着手里还在震动的跳蛋，粉色硅胶玩具湿淋淋的沾满了他的体液，他舔舔嘴唇突然觉得喉咙好干，犹豫了两秒，李东海哆嗦着将跳蛋放在嘴边，伸出舌尖舔了一下光滑的表面。

他的脸红的像是熟透的虾米，将自己的东西吃进去无论如何都有些难为情，下意识咂咂嘴回味了一下，味道淡淡的有微微的咸腥味，跟哥哥的牛奶味道有些像，真不知道哥哥为什么喜欢舔他的那里……

李东海将跳蛋放进嘴里，卷动舌头舔吃跳蛋上的液体，渐渐的他闭上眼睛，脑海里不禁想到了哥哥硕大的龟头，哥哥的那里很敏感，每次舔到下面的小沟时都会轻声抽气，大手按住自己的脑袋顶进自己的喉咙，这样想着嘴巴开始唆吸跳蛋的表面，空旷的洗手间里时不时响起啧啧的水声。

突然，水箱上的手机震动起来打断了李东海的幻想，他睁开眼慌张的瞟了一眼手机，发现屏幕上闪烁着哥哥的名字，顿时浑身发烫，后穴也饥渴的蠕动起来。

接通电话，他的声音紧张到都在颤抖：“哥哥……”

“宝贝。”电话里，李赫宰低沉的声音夹杂着电流传入李东海的耳朵里，李东海耳根一热，觉得哥哥此时的声音好撩人好性感。

“想哥哥了没有？”

李东海轻哼一声，声音黏黏糊糊的：“想……”

“哥哥好想我的宝贝。”他长叹一声，揉了揉自己瞬间硬起来的裤裆，只是听到李东海黏黏的喊他哥哥身体就好像要化成一滩春水，他可真是被弟弟吸引到无法自拔走火入魔了。

看着屏幕上的“已脱离”，李赫宰话音一转慢悠悠的开口：

“宝贝不乖了，哥哥有没有说过不允许把东西拿出来？”

李东海心中一惊，握紧跳蛋连忙解释：“不是的哥哥！我……它一直在震，东海真的受不了了……”

“怎么会呢，宝贝很喜欢这种玩法，哥哥知道的。”

李东海呜咽着摇头，连说话都不敢大声生怕被人发现隔间里淫乱的自己，如果被同学老师知道他在上课的时候根本没有听讲而是被跳蛋震到射精，他没有去吃午饭而是躲在洗手间舔吃自己的淫水……那他真的没有脸面再来学校上学了。

羞耻感让本就隐秘的行为变得更加罪恶，李东海看着自己光溜溜的下身沾满体液，自己已经累到再也射不出来更多了。

“宝宝……”李赫宰的嗓音低哑，李东海听到了轻微的关门声。

“跳蛋爽不爽？宝宝是不是已经湿透了？”

“没有……我怕被发现……”

“那种程度满足不了宝贝吗？看来是哥哥太心软让宝贝失望了。”

说罢，手中的跳蛋突然提高强度剧烈震动起来，“嗡嗡嗡”的声音在安静的隔间里显得十分突兀刺耳，震感仿佛顺着手心传到了身体里，后穴立刻回忆起花心被刺激到流水的感觉。

“不是！”李东海拿着那烫手的东西极力否认，李赫宰笑而不语，他只好红着脸对听筒小声说：

“湿透了……东海的内裤已经可以滴出水了哥哥……”

李赫宰满意的笑了，他拉下裤链把自己掏出来，沙哑的声音对弟弟低语：“宝贝有没有玩自己的奶头，哥哥想要喝奶了……替哥哥摸摸那儿，看看是不是已经硬到凸起来了。”

李东海的手情不自禁伸进校服里摸上自己的乳头，轻轻用指甲抠了一下全身便轻颤起来，他发出难耐的低吟，酥痒感传遍全身让他想要更多更多，手指继续在乳头上拨动搔刮，他感觉那粒奶头逐渐变得坚硬挺立，在他的拉扯下变得肿大甚至越来越痒。

“嗯肿起来了哥哥……”看着艳红的乳头在自己的蹂躏下绽放开来，他失神的喃喃自语：“开花了……哥哥，东海的奶头……开花了……”

“好硬嗯……哥哥不要……”他喊着不要，却挺起胸将高频震动的跳蛋抵在了一侧乳头上，令人头皮发麻的快感瞬间占据他的身体，他爽到流下眼泪，胸前像是有成千上万的小虫正在啃咬他娇嫩的乳头。

“啊——”他忍不住尖叫，李赫宰眼神一暗，加快手上的动作，两人隔着电话抚慰自己空虚饥渴的身体。

电话里只有李赫宰的粗喘和李东海的呻吟，良久，李赫宰闷哼一声释放出自己，李东海听着喘息声身上更加燥热了。

李赫宰整理完自己轻笑一声：“宝宝可千万要藏好了，如果被发现哥哥会有多生气你是知道的。”

“哥哥我……”

“不想被发现就离你的同学们远一点。”

李东海脸都白了，生怕哥哥会惩罚自己反复保证向他保证，李赫宰笑着安慰他，留下一句强硬的命令就挂断了电话。

李东海委屈极了，一边哽咽一边将跳蛋重新塞回后穴里，他不敢放的太深，那样太刺激了不出一会儿他就会射出来。

用纸巾将下身清理干净，李东海咬咬牙，脱下湿到不能穿的内裤扔进垃圾桶，提上校裤极力忽略后穴的震感离开了洗手间。

曺圭贤在座位上左右张望也不见李东海的踪影，快要上课了，情急之下他只好给李东海拨电话，刚播出去，李东海踩着上课铃声从后门踏进了教室。

他问李东海去哪了李东海支支吾吾的说不出来，问他吃饭没有也被他态度模糊的打发过去了，曺圭贤气闷，心想不过是一周不见，怎么感觉李东海跟他之间变得生疏了呢？

课堂依旧难熬，李东海低着头坐立难安，他怕流出来的液体会打湿裤子被人察觉，只好绷紧身体夹紧屁股祈祷时间流逝的快一点。

偏偏哥哥就想要折磨他，跳蛋的档位突然提升，李东海挺直腰背两眼涣散，张开嘴想要呻吟却没发出半点声音，仔细看他的全身都在颤抖。

嗯啊……又到了……

小穴已经被磨得化成一滩水，每一寸软肉都宛如波浪一样自动收缩，李东海的腿根痉挛着，他一点力气都没有了，超出负荷的刺激让他眼里聚集起一层潮气，好像下一秒就要化成晶莹滴落下来。

曺圭贤呆住了，他不敢相信李东海纯情的脸蛋上也会浮现出迷醉的痴态，李东海的眼尾潮湿，粉红的舌尖不自知的扫过饱满的下唇，这幅表情漂亮到诱人心弦，曺圭贤咽下口水，完全忘记了这是在课堂上。

就在这时，李东海腰一软控制不住倒在曺圭贤的肩膀上，曺圭贤回过神连忙搂住李东海，那人在他颈间轻轻喘息，吐出的热气让他心跳加快手指也忍不住颤抖。

他好像听到了李东海的轻声呢喃：

“……要坏掉了。”

“什么？”曺圭贤凑得更近，近到耳朵贴上了李东海的嘴唇：“东海你说什么？”

曺圭贤很着急，靠近李东海就会发现他浑身发烫，体温高的不正常，脸蛋熏染的红晕像是发烧了一样，他轻声问：

“是不是生病了？我带你去医务……”

还没说完李东海突然挣脱他，在众目睽睽的课堂上站了起来，全班的注意力瞬间集中在他身上，只见他低着头，张了张嘴尾音都在打飘：

“老师我……”他停顿了一下接着道：“我身体不舒服，想要提前回家。”

老师本就偏爱成绩优异的孩子，见李东海小脸泛红嘴唇发白，连忙同意了他的请求还询问需不需要联系他的家长。

“不用。”李东海抓起书包，他全程不敢直视老师的眼睛害怕被看出异常，小声说了句谢谢老师便姿势怪异的快速走出了教室。

同学们窃窃私语，不一会儿就跳过这个小插曲继续听课了，只有曺圭贤，他望着李东海匆匆离开的背影若有所思。

他好像看到……李东海的裤子上有一块水渍？

“曺圭贤同学，请认真听讲。”

老师在讲台上点名，曺圭贤这才不情不愿的转回来，不经意扫过身旁的空位，抽屉里落下的东西吸引了他的视线。

李东海的手机！曺圭贤悄悄放进自己的口袋，心里瞬间有了计划。

李东海躺在哥哥的床上扭动身体发出甜腻的鼻音，后穴接触布料传来的湿意让他在学校待不下去了，他用最后一分理智打车回家，关上门再也控制不住忍耐了一整天的情欲。

“唔……好难受……”

“哥哥……好想你……”

他流泪叫着李赫宰的名字，干脆脱掉校裤夹住带有李赫宰气味的枕头放在两腿之间磨蹭，阴茎已经射不出任何东西，却还是竖立起来可怜兮兮地留着透明的精水。

“我要你……救救东海吧，真的……不行了……”

淫液打湿了腿间的枕头，李东海衣衫凌乱泪眼朦胧的拉扯自己红肿的奶头，他全身泛起诱人的粉红，扬起脖颈发出阵阵淫荡的娇喘，明明已经感觉不行了，可后穴深处却传来钻心的骚痒，花心像是嫉妒肉壁可以被跳蛋按摩爱抚，不甘寂寞蠕动着发出抗议。

“嗯……好痒……”

他遵循本能将手指插入肉穴里，轻轻一勾手指便被淫水打湿，在家里终于可以肆无忌惮的叫出来，他嗯嗯啊啊的在穴口搅了一会儿才摸到让他崩溃让他高潮的罪魁祸首，下一秒毫不犹豫的将跳蛋推向更深的地方。

李赫宰推开门看到的就是这样一幕场景。

曺圭贤揣着李东海的手机凭借记忆找到了李东海家，他再一次抱怨同桌为什么要住在如此偏远的地方，一栋栋小楼长得一模一样他差点走错路。

他本就惦记李东海，加上那人今天反常的状态……一肚子的疑问想要寻求答案， 恰好李东海稀里糊涂丢下的手机给了他上门的机会，他站在李东海家院门前整整衣服和头发，有些紧张的按下了门铃。

电话被接通，一道中年妇女的声音响起：“你好，请问你是？”

“啊我……我是东海的同学，来还他落在学校的手机。”

“原来是小海的朋友啊！你等一下阿姨这就给你开门。”

曺圭贤礼貌道谢，几秒钟后大门“咯噔”一声解锁，曺圭贤穿过长长的前院，上一次他来只在门前逗留了一会儿，这次进来不禁感叹李东海家真大真漂亮，两边的草坪打理的干干净净，门前有一架木质秋千，粗糙的程度看上去是谁手工制作的，不知道还能不能玩儿。不远处划了一小块菜地，种的什么不清楚，旁边立着一块木牌，他好奇的看了看，上面写着“要跟哥哥长的一样高^_^”

“哎哟快进来小同学。”阿姨在门前招呼曺圭贤进屋，有些高兴有些可惜：“你是我们小海的同学啊？还从来没有小朋友来找我们小海玩儿呢。”

曺圭贤很有礼貌，笑着跟阿姨寒暄了一会儿便问李东海在哪。

“小海在楼上写作业，我已经告诉过他你来了，你坐一会儿，阿姨给你洗水果。”

阿姨的热情让曺圭贤不好意思，他安静的坐在客厅等待，可是过了好久，他喝完茶吃完水果却迟迟不见李东海下楼，阿姨在厨房准备晚餐，他思索了一下，放轻脚步踏上了楼梯。

二楼全部铺上了地毯，走在上面一点声音都没有，拐角是一个小客厅，沙发上的毛毯和书籍还没收拾，显示屏下连接了游戏手柄和VR眼镜，每一处都充满了家的气息。

走廊上有好几间房间，他不知道李东海在哪一间里面，曺圭贤挠挠头，突然听到有哭声从深处传来。

他一愣，李东海是哭了吗？

他循着哭声朝里走，发现眼前的房门半掩并没有关紧，上前一步正欲敲门，房里的声音却让他停下动作僵立在原地。

他透过门缝向里看去，屋里的画面让他不可置信的睁大眼睛。

只见李东海坐在书桌上双腿大张，下身光溜溜的没有一点遮掩，站在他身前的男人挡住了最重要的画面，他没有看清李东海腿间是什么样子，他上身的校服半脱不脱的挂在臂弯里，半张的嘴巴里发出似难受似享受的哭腔，下一秒嘴唇被男人堵住，李东海双手环住男人的脖子忘情的与他接吻，他们那样用力，唇舌纠缠的啧啧水声转到曺圭贤耳朵里令他面红耳赤，心中下意识的声音告诉他不要看，可是眼神像是被李东海蛊惑了一般让他移不开视线。

这是……什么情况？曺圭贤捂住嘴巴无比震惊，他不是第一次看到两个男生接吻，但他实在没想到这种那个画面会在李东海身上看到，原来李东海喜欢的是男生吗？曺圭贤惊讶的同时心中竟隐隐的庆幸和期待，如果李东海喜欢男生的话，那他是不是……

可这不算完，下一秒李东海身前的男人开口了，他的声音才真正让曺圭贤陷入呆滞，他僵在原地仿佛被雷电劈中。

“宝贝的骚水都把书桌打湿了。”

这不是……李东海的哥哥吗……

“嗯？绞这么紧……不想让哥哥把手拿出去吗？”

两人贴的太近，曺圭贤只能看见李赫宰的手在李东海的腿间进出，而李东海眼神迷离，一边流泪一边呻吟，白皙的两条细腿大大的敞开着，被李赫宰拉起来圈在他的腰上。

李赫宰的两根手指在弟弟的肉穴里抽插翻搅，跳蛋被顶到最深的地方刺激着花心流出更多的淫液，李东海的后穴经过一整天的高潮已经柔软到毫无反抗的能力，只能红肿着微张开迎接李赫宰手指的玩弄。

“轻一点……嗯……不要碰那里……”

“啊……拿出去，太深了……”

李赫宰坏笑着埋在弟弟颈间亲吻，肉穴里的手指捉住了跳蛋顶端，恶劣的顶住它持续刺激那处软肉，李东海尖叫着浑身忍不住抽搐，前端颤颤巍巍的射不出任何东西只能可怜的冒出一点清液。

“不是射不出来了吗？又在骗哥哥。”

李东海无力的摇头，嘴巴讨好的去亲哥哥的下巴和喉结，一低头就能看见哥哥是怎么在玩他，手指进去后还会换着方式抠他，抽出来的时候穴肉谄媚的缠上去挽留他，骚水把哥哥的手淋湿，哥哥还拿出来让他舔干净，他像小猫一样去舔然后喂给哥哥品尝。

“不……啊好爽……又要出来了……”

“真的不行，求求你了哥哥……”

李赫宰十分兴奋，摸上弟弟垂在腿间的阴茎上下撸动两下，非要把里面最后一滴液体挤出来，李东海的腿根痉挛着再也勾不住哥哥的腰，只能不断哭泣求饶。

“宝贝好美……”

“说点好听的给哥哥听，哥哥满意了就帮宝贝拿出来。”

李东海靠在他胸前轻喘，小声说了句什么惹得李赫宰轻笑。

“什么？大点声哥哥听不见。”

李东海咬牙，脸红到快要熟透了。

“嗯……东海是小骚货，看到哥哥就会流水，每天都想要哥哥给东海解痒……”

李赫宰还嫌不够，把跳蛋往外拉到一半不动了，李东海哭到眼睛红肿只能继续说下去。

“想喝哥哥的牛奶……没有哥哥的肉棒东海就要活不下去了……”

“呜呜呜……我不要说……太过分了，哥哥你好过分呜……”

说的话太过羞耻，李东海终是崩溃说不下去，抽抽搭搭的不停抽泣。李赫宰满意极了，拉住电线将跳蛋从后穴抽了出来，一时之间无法合拢的肉穴像微张的小嘴一样开开合合的喘气，里面艳红的嫩肉可怜的抖动着都被李赫宰看的一清二楚。

“哥哥爱你。”

他吻上李东海的嘴唇，李东海揪住他的衣服，脚尖蹭了蹭他的大腿。

“嗯……以后不要欺负东海了好不好……”

“哥哥都听宝宝的。”

目睹了这一切的曺圭贤大脑一片空白，心尖颤抖久久不能平静，感觉到下身传来的异样，他这才回过神来，从脖子红到脸落荒而逃。


End file.
